Nocturne Op 9
by dyenessa
Summary: When friends become lovers & life becomes complicated... A jet-black baby grand piano & a timeless classic by Chopin serve as the impetus for their blessed reunion. Bella & Edward wrestle with their feelings for one another by firelight. AU/AH.


**Hi, guys –**

**I originally wrote this piece for ninapolitan's 'Smut Mondays' over on Twilighted. If you are not familiar with 'Smut Mondays,' please go to my profile and click on the link there. It is definitely worth it.**

**This is a little ditty that came to me while listening to some Chopin. If you would like to hear the piece referenced here, I'll post a link to my Fanfiction (dot) net profile. It's a gorgeous piece.**

**BTW, this story is NOT in the "Two Wants" universe....**

**Please read and review!**

**-dye**

**

* * *

BPOV**

I watched from the doorway of the study as my lover sat at his jet-black Steinway, sipping chardonnay as he channeled Chopin. Edward was naked, save for a pair of black boxer briefs that banded right below the dimples at his lower back. The fireplace was lit and the room was bathed in a soft, golden light; I watched as the shadows danced across the planes of his neck, his back, and his shoulders. His lats and traps flexed as his fingers, long and lean, floated listlessly across the keys. His body rocked gently with the music, his head bowed and swayed reverently with every intonation.

He was my Edward… and he was beautiful.

His piano was his refuge, his solace, when his world was crumbling around him. He sought the comfort of his Steinway when real life became difficult, when relationships became complicated. The sullen tone that emanated from his baby grand tonight would alert any innocent passerby that he was in pain.

And Edward was in pain because of me.

He was my friend. He was in love with me. And I took advantage of his love, used his body, and denied my true feelings to him_ and_ to myself.

_I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry._

Hopefully, it won't be too late to repair the damage I have already done.

I went to him, slightly afraid of how he would react to my presence. I sat on the piano bench, my left shoulder grazing his own as I settled myself next to him. I took a moment to observe his features up close. His eyes were closed tightly, his jaw set in determination. His brows knitted and smoothed as the ebb and flow of the music shifted from passionate to peaceful and back again.

I closed my eyes and let the notes envelop me like a lover's embrace.

I have heard this piece before; it was Chopin's _Nocturne in B Flat minor, Opus 9, Number 1. _Hearing it again reminded me of what we were to one another, what we are now, and what we could be. This nocturne was us… and we could be beautiful together.

My eyes returned to his delicate fingers and the black-and-white keys they touched. His hands were even more beautiful up close, gliding across the keys with a graceful strength that was Edward's and Edward's alone. I envied the piano; I was fortunate to have known what his hands were capable of… and I _desperately _wanted to feel his touch again.

_Just one touch…._

I lifted my right hand to his brow and brushed an untamed lock of hair from his eye line. The worry lines across his brow disappeared instantly with my caress. My fingers continued a trail along his temple and behind his ear, tangling themselves in the hair at the base of his neck. As I pressed my forehead against his left temple and gently grasped his neck, Chopin's composition came to a close and Edward's hands went still. My left hand cupped his right cheek and I pressed a soft kiss beneath his ear. He released a shaky breath and I knew at that moment that he would be putty in my hands. My left hand trailed down his chest, raking my nails across his toned pecs and chiseled abs. His muscles contracted under my fingers but I was not deterred; my goal was much, _much _lower….

"Bella," he whispered in warning, his voice thick with emotion.

"I need you, Edward," I whispered for his ears only, punctuating my statement with another kiss on his neck. "But I want us to be okay. _Are_ we okay, Edward?"

He finally turned his head toward mine. As we leaned against one another, nose to nose, I was unable to see the struggle in his features but I could definitely hear it in his voice.

"I _want_ us to be," he replied as his right hand reached for my left cheek. My eyes drifted closed when I felt his tender touch and I reveled in it briefly before he spoke again. "But, so help me, Bella… I don't know how to control myself around you."

I shook my head gently, unwilling to deny the truth – to deny _him – _any longer.

"Then don't," I whispered.

My hand reached its target, eagerly cupping his gorgeous cock. My breath hitched when his cock jumped on contact. He was hard and ready for me. My mouth went dry just thinking about what he would feel like in my mouth.

He pulled back slightly, the fire in his eyes mimicking the flames on the hearth. The passion he unleashed on his blessed piano mere moments ago was now fully focused on _me. _His determined gaze kindled the fire building in me and I didn't even try to put it out. Instead, I braced myself for his fervent kiss.

He did not disappoint.

Edward's lips were gentle yet firm as they met mine halfway. I missed their warmth as he slowly pulled back to gauge the effect his kiss had on me. He must have enjoyed what he saw; a hint of a smile crossed his features and I couldn't help returning it. I felt his fingers tenderly thread through my hair to cradle my head as he leaned in for a second kiss. I felt his tongue lightly trace my upper lip, requesting entrance; of course, I obliged. Once my lips parted, he paid equal attention to my top and bottom lip, pulling each one into his mouth to suckle it tenderly. I would have been content kissing him if his cock wasn't incessantly rocking against my palm. I grabbed him through his boxer briefs and he broke our kiss with a guttural moan. He turned his attention to my neck, kissing and biting it greedily.

"Edward," I said breathily, "tell me what you want."

"Bella," he groaned, his voice as smooth as honey but desperate in tone. "You _know_ what I want."

Of _course_ I knew. His cock was hard as steel, his breath was ragged, and his assault on my neck was unrelenting. But this clearly biological reaction to my touch was not enough.

I could barely conceal the arousal in my voice. "I want to hear you say it," I pressed him.

He removed his head from my neck and stared at me intently, the fingers of his right hand still caressing my scalp. "Can't I just _show_ you?" He leaned in for another kiss, more aggressive than the first. His right hand cradled the back of my head, rendering it immobile as his lips and eager tongue attacked my mouth. I was in heaven.

But he didn't stop there.

Edward's left hand began to massage its way up my inner left thigh. Starting above my knee, he squeezed each and every inch of muscle as he crept closer and closer to my core. When his fingers finally reached the apex of my thighs and began to stroke my clit through my jeans, my hips involuntarily bucked off the bench and I mewled with pleasure into his hungry mouth.

"_Fuck_, baby," I sighed, catching his lower lip between my teeth and pulling back slightly. "Tell me how badly you want me."

"Bella…," he whispered in my ear, never halting the movement of his fingers against my clit. "I _want_ to fuck…. I want to fuck _you_. I have never wanted a woman's pussy as much as I want yours…."

"God, yes….." I could feel the moisture pooling between my legs as he spoke.

"I want to lick your pussy so thoroughly that my tongue would haunt your thoughts until you came back for more…." He grabbed my earlobe between his teeth and sucked lightly, licking my lobe to soothe his bite.

"Don't stop," I sighed as my eyes drifted closed under his touch.

"I want to bury my cock so deep inside your tight cunt that your entire body would feel the power of my stroke long after our night is through…." His fingers attempted to press even deeper into my pussy but the denim barrier only increased the friction against my clit. I lifted my pelvis, unashamedly grinding against his long, talented fingers, and gasped as he wound me even tighter.

Edward pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against mine once again. "I want to make you cum so hard that you would never_ – ever –_ doubt the depth of my love for you."

_That_ caught my attention.

"Love?" I asked shakily, cupping his left cheek once again and locking his eyes with mine.

"Yes, Bella," he replied, his voice unwavering. "Love."

Still short of breath, I smiled a gentle smile and whispered my response to his subtle declaration. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Edward quickly rose to his feet and walked around the piano bench to face me. He immediately fell to his knees before me, roughly grabbed my face between his hands, and kissed me completely breathless. His tongue was unrelenting, languidly seeking my own and dueling for dominance. I grabbed him by the obliques and pulled him closer to me, settling his cock right between my open legs. His right arm snaked around my waist as he reclined my upper back against the piano keys, striking random notes that sounded nothing like the beautiful music he played earlier. Not one to leave his fingers idle, his hands went straight to my button fly and he deftly unbuttoned my jeans.

"Lift up," he commanded.

I grabbed a hold of the bench's edge, resting my arms against the piano's front ledge. Lifting my pelvis as Edward commanded, I watched as Edward slid my jeans down my long, toned legs. His eyes perked up when he spied my midnight blue thong – his favorite. Once the offending garment was off, Edward parted my knees once again and began to rub his nose against the inside of my right thigh.

The light of the fire danced along the strong lines of his shoulders and highlighted hints of gold in his beautiful bronze hair.

Damn, that man looks _so_ fucking good between my legs.

"Bella, you are so beautiful when you're aroused," he crooned, kissing and licking a path from my right knee to about mid-thigh, where he placed a loud, wet kiss. "Your flushed cheeks, your worried lip, your addictive scent…. God, you have no idea what you do to me."

He resumed his tirade on my thigh, licking and kissing his way closer and closer to where I wanted him most. My breathing was labored and I bit my lip in anticipation of what was to come. I could feel the wetness trickling between my legs – and _not_ from his kisses.

My chest felt light, as if I was floating on air. I was anxious to feel his lips against me; I couldn't bear to wait any longer. "Then why don't you show me?"

Edward halted his assault at the apex of my hips. His eyes locked with mine and, with measured words, he smoldered:

"I can take your pussy whenever I want it, wherever I want it. And I don't want it yet."

And, with that, he went back to task, teasing me with gentle kisses and swirling licks along my inner thigh…. inching closer and closer to my dripping pussy.

_So help me, God, this man will be the death of me…._

_I need to regain the upper hand here…._

Checking my resolve, I challenged him head-on. "Don't fuck with me, Edward. You know you want a taste."

His lips were mere millimeters from my lips and I could see his resolve wavering slightly…. He lowered his nose to my wet crotch and rubbed his nose against my clit, inhaling the sweet scent of my arousal.

"Mmmmm," he whispered as he savored my scent, "but I am perfectly content savoring the bouquet….." He kissed my crotch lightly and turned his attention to my _left _thigh this time.

_Fucking pussy tease…._

"And don't you forget it," he chuckled, kissing my left knee.

Well, I didn't mean to say _that_ out loud, but I think he got the hint. Making his way back towards my soaked crotch, his licking turned to biting as my arousal continued to grow out of control. I could feel the sting of his bite as he made his way toward my center; my quiet mewling had evolved into full-fledged moans and I started to lose my seating on his beloved piano bench as his assault on my thigh became more aggressive. When he reached the joint where my thigh bone met my hip, he began to suck on the soft flesh there.

_God, his lips feel _so_ fucking good…._

"Edward," I anxiously panted.

"Yes, love…"

_Love…_

"Lick me… _please."_

"Ah-ah-aaah," he replied, wagging his pointer finger in my direction. "Ms. Swan, I know you didn't kiss your mother with that mouth. Ask… _nicely…_." He then latched on to the juncture at my right thigh and began sucking _there_ in earnest.

"Ed-ward?" I was practially _begging_ at this point. My breath had grown shallow and I was slightly appalled at the desperation that had tinged my voice. "Please…."

"Please what, Bella?" He was just playing with me now.

_I guess turnabout is fair play. Fucker._

"Edward, suck on my clit and lick me dry…. _Please_…."

He lifted his head from between my legs and smiled sweetly. "All you had to do was ask, Bella."

He placed his hands atop my thighs and opened my legs even wider before ripping my thong out of his way and diving right in.

_Holy mother of fuck…._

I watched as he attacked my cunt without restraint – as promised. He flattened his tongue firmly against the base of my pussy and licked languidly from my cunt to my clit. Once he reached it, he wrapped his lips and tongue around it and sucked it like a Blow-Pop. A tinny squeal escaped my lips and evaporated into silence. I could see his cocky grin, pleasure clearly written all over his face.

He licked me again, finishing off with a hard suck on my clit. Another squeal escaped my lips and his answering moan made me even wetter. I raked my fingers through his hair and held his head against my pussy, keeping his lips right where I needed them most.

Knowing what I needed so well, he stiffened his tongue and entered my pussy roughly, lapping up all of my juices. He made sure to lick my g-spot on every lap, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body. I could feel an orgasm coming on but I didn't want to cum alone.

"Edward," I begged. "Fuck me… _please…._"

He must have known I was close because he lifted his lips to my clit and began sucking again. I guess he didn't hear me.

"Edward, _please….," _I begged louder. "_Please, please, please…. Oh…. Oh my God…"_

My thighs and my hands clamped tightly around Edward's head as the tiny spark he ignited turned into a roaring flame that enveloped my entire body. The release I so desperately wanted finally washed over me and I didn't want it to end. As if on cue, I felt two fingers enter my tight pussy to stroke my upper vaginal wall… and, _fuck_, a second earth-shattering orgasm ripped through me. My grip on his hair was fierce as my back arched off of the piano ledge… but he didn't seem to mind. He stayed on task, catching every single drop of cum on his ever-talented tongue.

As the aftershocks subsided, I felt completely and utterly satisfied. My limbs felt heavy but my body was still on an orgasmic high. Edward placed one final kiss on my over-stimulated clit before burying his nose between my legs. Reluctantly, my fingers relaxed and released Edward from my grasp. He gently removed my hands from his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist as he leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"I'm not done with you yet, Ms. Swan." Suddenly, Edward was on his feet and walking me backward toward the door. "How about we finish this upstairs?"

"That sounds nice but I would feel remiss if I didn't get the chance to thank you properly," I replied with a sly smirk.

I unlocked my legs from around his waist and fell to my knees, grabbing the waistband of his briefs on my way down.

And, given the beautiful sight before my eyes, I knew that Edward and I had a _long_ night ahead of us.

* * *

**To be continued.....????**

**I hate to leave a dick hanging (pun intended)... but I just couldn't help myself.**

**Want more? Show me some love! :)**


End file.
